


Lost and Found

by Aireira (AnonymousFemme)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira
Summary: When all is lost, is love as well? Now the Iron Major looks high and low for the one thing he neglected the most.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/gifts), [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/gifts), [TelWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelWoman/gifts), [Filigree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigree/gifts).



> Lost and Found  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Do you gather flowers for me  
> Moving softly through the trees  
> With the scent against your arms  
> Long ago I knew your charms
> 
> As I walk through the purple hills of  
> Soon forgotten  
> Know that my heart was in your hand  
> And my heart was in your hand
> 
> Do your lips still call my name  
> Would your mouth still taste the same  
> There I learned the sweetest words  
> Oh! What price of mercy
> 
> Yeah, though I steal all across the years  
> The memory lingers on  
> With my heart in your hand  
> Oh, my heart in your hand
> 
> Should I fall beside the road  
> Everlasting wandering soul  
> And the memory sublime  
> And my heart was there
> 
> Yeah, as I walk through the purple hills of  
> Long ago  
> I know my heart was in your hand  
> Oh, my heart was in your hand  
> my heart is in your hand  
> Oh, my heart
> 
> \- Robert Plant (Page and Plant), Heart in Your Hand  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> My second Eroica fiction posted here--- or anywhere on the internet. This should be completed fairly quickly, so hang in there, guys.
> 
> Warnings for character death, Klausian angst.

Snow. Rain. Winter. Spring. Summer. Fall. For over a year now, Klaus hadn't seen a hide or hair of the blond thief. This was worrisome, as the younger man had always jumped at the opportunity to interfere in Klaus' missions. Now, when Klaus truly needed Dorian, he couldn't find him.

When he'd phoned North Downs, he'd been told the Earl wasn't home. All 20 times he called. When he went to the castle, no thief. Bonham had told him that half the gang had been searching for Dorian since his diasappearence, of 6 months beforehand. Klaus had headed home after that, only for his butler to call him on his mobile and say that his father was dying. So, Klaus had flown out to Switzerland.

On his deathbed, Heinz Von Dem Eberbach had asked Klaus whom he'd been seeing behind his father's back. " _WAS?!!_ I am not seeing anyone, father!" Klaus had snapped back. "Really?! Really, Klaus? You have not?! Then how do you explain _this_?!" he held up a photo to Klaus, one that made the younger man flinch. "Was...? Is that... NEIN! IT ISN'T SO!" a photo of Eroica kissing Klaus... and Klaus not fighting back. One of the many times Klaus had been caught off-guard by the thief.

"Are you saying I am lying?!" Heinz had snapped, making Klaus cringe. "Nein, sir, I am not! It's just... that man is a contractor who... claims to _love_ me, though I do not feel the same way." Klaus had retorted. Heinz had snorted in disgust. "Then why didn't you push him away, Klaus?" that had been when it hit Klaus like a brick. "I should have known, after seeing you getting all mushy with the neighbor boy!" Heinz had stated it all there and then.

"Father...! I am _not_ a homosexual!" Klaus had denied him. "If you would have confessed beforehand, I would not have pushed all those girls onto you! Instead I would have found a surrogate for you and your... _partner_." the word had rolled off the elder's tongue like something unsavory. "But, father---!" "NEIN! Klaus, you must... track this man down." Klaus hadn't said anything more, until his father continued. "...That is the thief, isn't he?" there was no use in lying. "Yes, sir. That is the thief, Lord Gloria. Eroica." Klaus had confirmed his father's suspicions.

"Klaus, I will not survive the night, as my old heart will not last. So do me one last favor, son;" Heinz had told Klaus; "Find this man. Tell him I give him my blessing. Marry him in that stupid yank state if you must. Just go, and find him." "Yes, father. I will," Klaus had said in reluctance. "Gut. I am proud of you son. I always have been. No matter what, you are _my_ son, Klaus. You are the embodiment of the love I've shared with your mother. Go and make her proud, too." Klaus' heart had wrenched at that. Leave it to the old man to show compassion on his _deathbed_. "Danke, father. I... love you." Klaus strained. "I love you too, son." And that had been the last thing Heinz Von Dem Eberbach had said to Klaus. Now, what had gone down only a month ago was already like a faint dream. Now, Klaus was out to find the man his father had begrudgingly approved of: _Dorian Red Gloria_.


	2. Flashs of Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before Lord Gloria's disappearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have flash-foward, flashback. I really hope that makes sense. Also, italics and no quotation marks mean either a thought or flashback, depending on what we're looking at; bold text indicates a phone conversation.

* * *

  _"Eberbach, I have no choice but to put you on extended leave to... recover."_ _the Chief had told him. Klaus had steeled himself for it the instant the mission was deemed a fail. He'd taken 20 of his 26 'bets, as they'd discovered a terrorist cell. In a dangerous firefight, Klaus had lost 15 of his subordinates in one go. A through F, H through L, R, S, T, X... and... Z. Yes... The youngest of the group was dead. How, how, could he have let this happen? 15! Klaus blamed himself for not being fast enough, though being overworked and exhausted by the tracking of the cell. Most of the terrorists wound up dead, but a few leaders had escaped._

* * *

_"Halt! Surrender, or---" Klaus didn't get to finish, as he had to dodge a bullet sent from the enemy. Then, out of nowhere, came 30 men, then another 20. Klaus and his team were immediately outnumbered. First, T and K had been shot by hidden snipers, whom were quickly shot by Klaus, only for C and X to go down. Klaus shot their killers, too. And then... "SHIT! TAKE COVER!" A. Famous last words, Klaus had thought. All who could, did. Unfortunately, only Klaus and Z had escaped the blast-zone. They limped away, but... "SIR! Look out!" Z had shoved him down before Klaus could process it, and a heavy weight had hit him. "No! Please don't!---" Klaus had crawled from the weight that he knew to be Z. "NEIN! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! NOT YET---!" a weak, bloodied hand had shot up from the dying man Klaus held. "Major... Sir, i-it's... fine... really. It's been an honor. You need to leave, though..." Z's final words. Then, he'd heard a familiar click... but no blast. He saw his would-be killer drop dead... with a small arrow protruding from his neck. A crossbow arrow. Eroica. Klaus had peered out into the distance, but he hadn't seen the thief._

* * *

 Now I know why. Klaus thought, as he walked down the street. Then his mobile ringed once again. " **Eberbach**?" who was to bother Klaus now? " **M-Major...! It's... me, James. P-Please, meet me at the town square! I-It's urgent!** " _Why the--?!_ " **What the fuck are you doing in my country, stingy-bug?!!** " Klaus snapped. " **P-Please! Major, it's about the Earl! _PLEASE_ _!_** " that did it. " **WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!** "

* * *

 "Major! over here!" James called. Klaus followed the little stingy-bug... to an alley. "So? What did you drag me out here for?" Klaus questioned. "W-Well, you see... W-We... We _lied_ about the Earl's whereabouts, okay?!" James cried. "What the--- you didn't even tell me in the first place, you stupid little--!" Klaus was simply livid, as he deserved to be.

"I'M SORRY! _PLEASE_ DON'T HIT ME! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!!" James wailed. "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! Where'd you see him last?!" Klaus demanded. "The... sting... operation." James whimpered. "Was...? How'd you know about that?" Klaus already had an idea of the answer, but he urged the younger man anyway. "Well... the Earl did some snooping around, a-and, he learned what you were up to, a-and he, h-he hurried off to help you, but... You almost got killed, and then he... disappeared. By the time Bonham and I had caught up, the whole place was in ruin, and the Earl was just...gone." Klaus' heart sank. Oh no. "You mean... the remaining terrorists may have captured him?" James nodded. "Yes."

"Then why the fuck didn't you say anything before?!!" Klaus snarled frustratedly. "Well, it's just, y-you claim to hate the Earl, and... if you do, then why---?!" Klaus cut him off. "I don't know! I just... don't know. Maybe... I-I... don't hate him." _Maybe I love him, too._ "Thank you, James. I will... do what I can to track down Lord Gloria for you." Klaus suddenly froze as he felt small arms wrap around his waist. " _Thank you_ , Major..." James choked, crying softly. Klaus felt as if he shouldn't just stand there. So, for once, he hugged someone back. Particularly, _James_ , of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the first possible end!


	3. There, The Sweetest Words I Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do your lips still call my name?  
> Would your mouth still taste the same?  
> There I learned the sweetest words  
> Oh! What price of mercy  
> (...)  
> Should I fall beside the road  
> Everlasting wandering soul  
> And the memory sublime  
> And my heart was there  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Klaus finds Dorian. But will he be too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the first ending.

Dorian groaned softly as he heard another voice. "...-ian!" for months, he'd been held captive, being interrorgated once a day for several hours, each and every day. There was one single question: Where is Iron Klaus? Every single time, Dorian insisted upon his ignorance. "-Ian!! DORIAN!" Dorian gasped sharply, as he was ripped from his stupor. "M-Major! I'm so happy to see you... but, dear, you must leave! They're hungry for... revenge!" Dorian choked. "Yeah, well so am I!" with that, Klaus shot the chains that held the Earl. He barely had a moment to catch the weakened Earl. "Oh, Major...! You must leave, they've been looking for you! They've been asking me questions I am incapible of answering." Dorian croaked, with a weak, coughing laugh. "I'm so sorry, Dorian." Klaus winced. "F-For... what?" Dorian laughed weakly. "For everything, Dorian. For everything." with that, Klaus pressed his lips to Dorian's bloodied lips. "Klaus... I... _Ich liebe dich._ " Dorian gasped, smiling weakly. " _Ich liebe dich auch, liebling._ " Klaus whimpered. "Shh... Shh... Don't... Don't ruin the moment, Klaus. Just... feel..." Dorian whispered (teasingly). So Klaus just held him. "S-So c-cold, love... I am so very, very, very... cold." _Nein! Don't you do it, too!_ " _Nein_... Don't please! Please, stay!" Klaus held his thief tighter and kissed him some more. "Oh... Klaus.... I... ngh... Love you so much...!" Dorian groaned. His beautiful bejewelled eyes faded to grey. Klaus emitted a pained cry and held Dorian close. The light in Klaus' life... was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I cried writing it, okay?! Don't worry, the happy-ish (and official) ending comes next!


	4. Should I Fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus finds his thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know! I was gonna stop at chapter 4, but then I was writing the second ending and was just all, "Wait. I got it!" So here's a bonus chapter. It goes out to Filigree! Enjoy--- with tissues on hand. Just in case. Oh, and the rating went up because of this extra chapter. *evil grin*

* * *

Dorian groaned softly as he heard another voice. "...-ian!" for months, he'd been held captive, being interrogated once a day for several hours, each and every day. There was one single question: Where is Iron Klaus? Every single time, Dorian insisted upon his ignorance. "-Ian!! DORIAN!" Dorian gasped sharply, as he was ripped from his stupor. "M-Major! I'm so happy to see you... but, dear, you must leave! They're hungry for... revenge!" Dorian choked. "Yeah, well so am I!" with that, Klaus shot the chains that held the Earl suspended from the ceiling. He barely had a moment to catch the weakened Earl.

"Oh, Major...! You must leave, they've been looking for you! They've been asking me questions I am incapable of answering." Dorian croaked, with a weak, coughing laugh. "I'm so sorry, Dorian." Klaus winced. "F-For... what?" Dorian laughed weakly. "For everything, Dorian. For everything." with that, Klaus pressed his lips to Dorian's bloodied lips. "Klaus... I...Ich liebe dich." Dorian gasped, smiling weakly. "Ich liebe dich auch, liebling." Klaus whimpered. "Shh... Shh... Don't... Don't ruin the moment, Klaus. Just... feel..." Dorian whispered (teasingly). So Klaus just held him.

"S-So c-cold, love... I am so very, very, very... cold." Nein! Don't you do it, too! "Nein... Don't please! Please, stay!" Klaus held his thief tighter and kissed him some more. "Oh... Klaus.... I... ngh... Love you so much...!" Dorian groaned. His beautiful bejewelled eyes faded to grey. Klaus emitted a pained cry and held Dorian close. The light in Klaus' life... was dead.

"DORIAN!!! I'm so sorry!" never, ever in his life had Klaus cried, with the exception of when his mother died when he was 3. "When I first met you... I thought what I felt for you was hate and disgust... but, when you saved me from the sniper in Alaska... and you said that you stole the Pope... when you said you trail after me because you love me... I didn't want it to be true, but... Dorian, how many beatings and bullets have you taken just for me?"

 _How many times have you run through the line of fire just to come to me, to protect me? Too damn many times to count._ "Dorian... please don't die...! I really do love you... I'm so sorry... JUST COME BACK VERDAMMIT, JUST SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN WITH MY OWN HANDS FOR ATTEMPTING TO LEAVE ME BEHIND!" That was when Klaus heard a soft moan. The lifeless body in his arms seemed to re-animate, chest convulsing wildly in a struggling attempt to draw in a breath.

"K... Klaus... Darling," Dorian whimpered, reaching up to grab a fistful of dark silken hair. "They'll be here soon... please... you should have gone when you had the chance to leave!" Klaus sneered. "Like hell! I came here for _you_!" with that, Klaus roughly grabbed a handful of bloodied gold curls, pressing his lips to Dorian's. "Klaus... dearest," Dorian moaned between kisses, "I can hear their footsteps! They're gonna kill you!" suddenly, Klaus pulled away. "Then we'll go _together_ , liebling." _What have I left but Dorian? Nothing._

Klaus resumed kissing his thief. Dorian moaned softly, letting go of Klaus' hair, his hands moving to the other man's chest. Klaus suddenly knew how he wanted to spend his final moments. Dorian gasped as he felt strong hands rip open his tattered shirt. He yelped as he felt warm hands press him down into the cold floor. The yelp suddenly turned to moans as he felt those hands run up and down his newly-exposed chest, thick fingertips running over pink nipples.

Dorian reached up shaky hands to open Klaus' shirt, nimble fingers quickly unbuttoning it. The nimble digits slid down Klaus' bared chest and down his tight stomach, to stiff pants. Dorian made quick work of them, too, before Klaus divested him of his pants. Dorian nearly screamed as a finger slid into his tight passage, then another, working to loosen clenched muscles. He did scream, though, when Klaus entered him. Dorian moaned loudly as Klaus thrust down into him, gradually working into a rhythm that was uniquely theirs. Dorian cried out for Klaus, gasping and writhing. That's when it all ended. Klaus suddenly stopped, his breath hitching sharply. Dorian screamed as he saw a knife tip protrude from his beloved's chest. Klaus only gave Dorian a pained smile before falling onto him. "KLAUS!" Dorian screamed his name. That's when he heard a gun fire and a hot bullet pierce his chest. Dorian gasped a final breath, before a second bullet pierced him, this time through his jugular vain. All went to black.


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true ending. Fluffy and maybe a little stupid. And out of character.

Klaus never once, until Dorian's disappearance, did he ever imagine having to team up with Dorian's band of thieves. "James?" Klaus had to talk to someone about it; "Yes, Major?" James looked up with his miss-matched eyes. "I never thought I'd have to work with the Earl's merry band of thieves to rescue him." James said nothing for a moment. "So... you love him, too, then?" James finally said. "Ja. I guess so." Klaus murmured. "Excuse me, Major." James squeaked, as he walked away.

A moment later, Klaus heard the door click. And then a horrid wail. Klaus rolled his eyes and opened the door. There stood James, quietly sobbing. _Perhaps, he's not just being a wuss this time. He usually wails when he wants something to go his way._ "James?" the accountant jumped when Klaus put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "W-What? I j-just, miss the Earl, th-that's all!" James lied between sobs. "You are terrible at lying, Mister James." Klaus retorted.

"The Earl took me in when I was 14, and... for the first few years, it was... him and me... and, nobody else! But then... he found another boy and... that was it." James explained between sobs. Klaus sighed and wrapped his arms around the accountant. James turned around in his embrace to face Klaus, burying his face into Klaus' shoulder as James began to sob even harder. Klaus frowned, and ran his finger through James' hair. "No wonder you don't like me..." sighed Klaus. "Y-You can also be... kind of... s-scary, sometimes, y-you know!" James squeaked. _Shiesse, I did not just--- I thought I didn't say that out loud! Verdammit!!_ Klaus cursed to himself. 

* * *

"GATHER 'ROUND!! THE MAJOR HAS A RESCUE PLAN IN ORDER! EVERYONE, BASEMENT, NOW!" a high, slightly screechy voice hollered down the halls of Castle Gloria. Klaus cringed, covering his ears, with the thought that James would have made a great town crier in Medieval England.

* * *

With that, all 20 or 30-something thieves and the like soon gathered around a big chalkboard, with James and Bonham off making several phone calls to the remaining alphabet, as Klaus came up with a rescue plan. Once the alphabet arrived, Klaus prepared his makeshift team to set the crazy plan into motion. "Alright, listen carefully, men! As you all know, the Earl of Gloria has been missing for months now, and under usual circumstances, I could care less. However... After a long discussion with the late Colonel--- my... father, I have realized that... Lord Gloria is a valuable, albeit frustrating--- asset to NATO and this team, and to not rescue him from the terrorists would not be right. And... "

 _Should I tell them? I can trust my own men to shut the fuck up when I tell them, yes?!_ "As you all have frequently gossiped behind my back when I did not seem to notice--- which I did, thank you!---- I may well feel something other then contempt for him. I trust that this knowledge will not leave this room?" a collective murmur was breathed. "Gut. Now, we will all go in together in multiple teams, instead of attacking from only the front. I assume some of you merry thieves can handle at the very least, a crossbow or some ancient nonsense?" everyone gulped nervously at the sight of a dangerous smile on the Major's face.

* * *

To Klaus' surprise, most of the thieves could at least defend themselves in the basic sense of the word. Jones could throw knives (he'd actually helped Dorian perfect the skill), Jenn was an excellent archer... _What have I gotten myself into? Working with thieves... to rescue a thief..._

* * *

Dorian groaned softly as he heard another voice. "...-ian!" for months, he'd been held captive, being interrogated once a day for several hours, each and every day. There was one single question: Where is Iron Klaus? Every single time, Dorian insisted upon his ignorance. "-Ian!! DORIAN!" Dorian gasped sharply, as he was ripped from his stupor. "M-Major! "But... how did you---?" Klaus stopped him; "Your merry band of thieves helped me." Dorian smiled softly.

"I'm so happy to see you... but, dear, you must leave! They're hungry for... revenge!" Dorian choked. "Yeah, well so am I!" with that, Klaus shot the chains that held the Earl. He barely had a moment to catch the weakened Earl. "Oh, Major...! You must leave! Don't you see? They've been looking for you! They've been asking me questions I am incapable of answering." Dorian croaked, with a weak, coughing laugh. "I'm so sorry, Dorian." Klaus winced. "F-For... what?" Dorian laughed weakly. "For everything, Dorian. For everything." with that, Klaus pressed his lips to Dorian's bloodied lips. "Klaus... I...Ich liebe dich." Dorian gasped, smiling weakly. "Ich liebe dich auch, liebling." Klaus whimpered.

"Shh... Shh... Don't... Don't ruin the moment, Klaus. Just... feel..." Dorian whispered (teasingly). So Klaus just held him. "S-So c-cold, love... I am so very, very, very... cold." _Nein! Don't you do it, too!_ "Nein... Don't please! Please, stay!" Klaus held his thief tighter and kissed him some more. Dorian groaned softly. "Wha... what do you mean? Who... all... died that day?" Klaus knew what he meant. "A through F, H through L, R, S, T, X... and... and..." _I can't tell him! I can't! But... I must._ "And?" Dorian gasped. "...Z." Klaus winced.

"I know... I saw....!! He... took a bullet meant for you..." Dorian winced, before a sharp gasp left his throat. "Dorian, please... just hold on a little longer... help will be here soon." Klaus murmured. "How... how did you get in here, anyway?" Dorian gasped. "Well, your merry band of thieves was more than happy to help my men and me," Klaus replied softly. Outside, a sudden loud scream was heard. "OH GOD! MY MEN ARE GOING TO DIE!" Dorian wailed, breaking down into tears.

"Shh, shh... Don't cry, Dorian..." Klaus whispered, gently running his fingers through Dorian's blood-matted curls. Soon enough, the door burst open and G stepped in. "Dorian, go with G. G! The Earl is is severely injured! Be carefully of his injuries and escort him out of here!" Klaus ordered. "Yes, sir! come with me, Lord Gloria!" G chirped, offering his arm to Dorian. "Wait! Klaus, what are you---?!" Dorian was interrupted by lips pressing firmly against his. "Go now, mein lieb, before they find out!" Klaus ordered. "But---"

"Dorian. I will be right behind you. I promise you." with that, Dorian and G headed out of the cell. But before he left, Dorian said, "I love you." Klaus replied, "Ja. I know."

* * *

Two hours later, Dorian awoke safe in a cozy hospital bed, with the remaining terrorist leaders either shot dead by Klaus or in prison. Dorian's cornflower-blues flickered open. "Hey," A familiar gruff voice greeted him. Dorian looked around, until his saw another occupied bed across the room. "Klaus!" Dorian purred happily. "Mein lieb." Klaus responded, as he slowly climbed out of the bed, crossing the room to where Dorian lay. "Klaus," Dorian inquired, wrapping his arms around his beloved; "What happened to you, dearest?" Klaus snorted. "Damn idiot terrorists tried to kill me again, but they only got me in the left shoulder and right knee," Klaus sneered in reply. "Only? _Only?_ Oh Klaus," Dorian sighed teasingly. "Another reason for me to love you," Klaus raised his eyebrow at this; "Are you gaining a sense of humour, love?" Klaus just whacked him lightly for it. Dorian giggled and snuggled closer to Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one! I was going to write an intimate scene at the end, but I might post it later, so stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> The "Yank state" Klaus' father refers to is Las Vegas. This story essentially takes place after... when ever civil unions where slowly being allowed. Of course, there's kind of a joke here, in which just about anyone can get married in Las Vegas.


End file.
